Night Confession
by RoselinaAngel
Summary: Ciel loves Sebastian deeply but he keeps thinking that Sebastian doesn't loves him back. The pain goes on as he keeps it by himself. Will Sebastian know anyway? SebaCiel! A little OOC, sorry.
1. Tearsfull Night

**This is my second fanfic! I can't resist the urge to write some more so here we go….**

**This is me, writing, after reading too many fanfic with hurt/comfort genre…**

The young boy sat up on his bed, the dark surrounds him. He let tears stream down to his pale cheeks as he keeps looking at the moon outside the window with opened curtain.

"You know Sebastian…. I love you…." A little wind came into the room through the window. It greeted the young boy's pale skin and blew his greyish dark blue hair gently. The young boy gripped the blanket that covered him until the waist.

"W-why can't you…just….love me back?" more tears streams down, reaching his hands.

"Y-you're just a demon…who wanted my soul….what is wrong with you Ciel? He's bound to you because of the contract! He does not have any feelings for you…." He said to himself as he decided to curl back and hide under the white warm blanket.

"He's…just….a…..demon…"

…

"Young master it's time to wake up." said Sebastian as he push the teacart next to the bed, he realized that the curtain was already opened and the window was slightly opened too. His master didn't pop up after a few minutes waiting. He pulled the blanket and saw only pillows under it.

"Ah, what happened to me? Falling for such tricks. Now, where is the young master?" said Sebastian as he tries to think of a possible place to hide. He checked the kitchen, there's only Baldroy there. He checked the dining room and under the tables, there's nothing as well. He checked the study, nobody was there. He walked to the garden, hoping that his young master is inside. He was correct; his young master was sitting near the roses, sleeping.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Sebastian as he lifts the boy up, waking him up. The boy started to wake; he rubs his eyes and opened his eyes to only see his butler, holding him.

"Um…. Sebastian? What am I doing in the garden?" Sebastian sighed and really wanted to do a facepalm.

"That is the question I want to ask as well, young master. Don't you remember what are you doing in the garden?" Ciel shook his head. Sebastian sighed and he carries his master back inside.

"I was…talking to the rose…about you" Ciel thought to himself, looking at Sebastian.

-An hour later-

Ciel is in his study, doing some paperwork, while Sebastian is dealing with the three other servants.

"Ukh! I can't take it anymore!" said Ciel as he finally gave up doing his paperwork. He starts to think about his demon butler.

"Why am I thinking about him?!" said Ciel to himself. He leans back to the soft chair and close his eyes. "Why you need to be a demon?" talked Ciel to himself again. "Why can't you just return my feelings?" Suddenly, a knock brings Ciel back to reality.

"Come in." Sebastian came in with a teacart, the thing that attracts Ciel the most is a plate of a strawberry cake with whipped cream and strawberry on top of it.

"That's rare." mumbled Ciel.

"I thought that the paperwork is too much for you so I decided to cheer you up with sweets." Said Sebastian as he poured the tea on the cup and put the cup and the plate on Ciel's desk.

"….thank you." murmured Ciel. Sebastian only gives him a smile. Ciel quickly take a sip of the tea and eat the cake.

-Later that night-

After Sebastian left Ciel's room, Ciel sat up and pulls the blanket to cover his chest.

"He didn't know even a little…." He said. He stands up and opened the curtain and let the window opened a little. He quickly sat down again and pulls the blankets until it covers his body.

"You know Sebastian, I didn't sleep last night, I just can't, not because of the nightmares but because I was thinking about you. I was talking with the roses last night, talking about you like I'm crazy. I-I love you…." He said to himself as he close his eyes and fallen asleep under the blankets. A smile could be seen as the light from the moon and the starts shine through the opened window.

"I love you too, young master…" said the demon as he pulls the blanket a little, revealing his master's sleeping face. He kissed the young boy's forehead and then covers him with the blanket once again.

**First chapter….. I want to write some more but it's already late here and I need to sleep, so good night!**


	2. The End of the Night Confession

**Thanks for the reviews! To blacksmile : Thank you so much for your words! I never thought that the words I choose really bring so much feels! Thank you very much!**

The day goes as usual, nothing out of normal. Sebastian's and Ciel's attitude was like usual, as nothing come between them. After lunch, Ciel went to his study and continue doing his paperwork.

"At last, it's finished." said Ciel as he stretch his arms up and yawn. Ciel leans back to his chairs and close his eyes. "I guess I'll take a nap as a reward for myself." thought Ciel. He was already sleeping under 5 seconds. Suddenly, the door opened and a tall man wearing a black tailcoat came into the room and smiled.

"My, my, looks like I'm late." He looked at the sweets he has prepared for his young master. He walked to his master and kissed him on the forehead quietly to make sure he didn't wake him.

"I know you loved me, _Ciel._ I will ruin the surprise if I told you sooner, so please wait more okay?" said Sebastian as he smiles and stroke his young master's hair gently. He stands up and went out from the room with the teacart.

-Later at night-

Sebastian has come out from the earl's bedroom and he walked to his own bedroom even though he didn't need any sleep. The young boy tries to sleep but he just can't.

"Looks like every night I will keep thinking of you huh? I'm so weird." said Ciel to himself as he sat up. The room was really dark that it starts to scare him. He stands up, opened the curtain and let the light of the moon and the stars in. He giggled looking at himself.

"This is not me… standing in the middle of the night like this… this is not Me." said Ciel to himself as something warm makes contact with his cheek. He touched it and it was wet, tears. He cleans his tears by rubbing his face into the sleeve of his nightclothes.

"What the hell you did to me Sebastian?! Since I fell in love with you…this keeps happening every night!" yelled Ciel to himself again. The tears keep streaming down, he doesn't mind at all. He climbs up to his bed and quickly lies down and covers his body with the blanket.

"When will this confession ever ends?" asked Ciel. He close his eyes and actually fallen asleep with wet cheek. A shadow of a tall man can be seen kneeling down, facing the young boy.

"I'm sorry _Ciel_, to keep it hidden from you." He said as he gently strokes the boy's hair and cupped him in the forehead. He stands up and left without any words to speak left. The demon feels very uncomfortable hiding something behind his mas- no, his beloved Ciel's back.

-After breakfast-

Ciel wanders around the garden, looking gloomy. Finny was nowhere to be seen around the garden, it makes the boy feel more relieved and free. He started to sing his feelings out, not so loud so nobody except himself could hear.

_Watching from afar_

_Seeing you is the only thing I could do_

_I sit and watch_

_As a master I wait_

_As a human I watch_

_As a person who fell in love_

_I hoped deep inside my hearth_

_Deep inside this hearth filled with hatred_

_I wish I could share these feelings_

_Could tell you how much _

_You mean to me_

Ciel could feel his tears rolling down as he sings. Never in his life he would sing for somebody, somebody that is not a human, somebody that he knows won't return his feelings, somebody that he loved and cared deep inside. Suddenly, he saw the bushes moving. He didn't mind and continue singing.

_I wish you could read my mind_

_Watching is hard_

_Keeps pretending_

_Everything's all right_

_That nothing had changed between us_

_And now I'm standing_

_Right here, I'm singing_

_Singing this song for you_

Ciel rubbed his face with his arm, hoping that the tears would be gone and left no traces on his face. He walks back inside the mansion and walks to the study. Before he could walk to the door of the study, he saw Sebastian, with the teacart, knocking the door.

"Sebastian, I'm here." said Ciel as he walks to his butler.

"I didn't realize that you weren't inside young master." Ciel looked at the teacart; it was covered with white cloth so he can't see what's inside.

"What's with the cloth? You never covered them before." Sebastian give no response, he only gives him a warm smile. Ciel opened the door and sat down on the desk, waiting for the sweets. Sebastian came in and pushed the teacart near the earl's desk.

"Here's your sweet for this afternoon." said Sebastian as he hands over a plate of chocolate cake, colorful decoration has been used, and there was a white piece of cake on top of it. Ciel looked at the white square cake that lies on top of the chocolate cake.

"I love you, will you accept this cake as a yes?" read Ciel. He turns his face, facing Sebastian who keeps waiting for an answer. Suddenly, without any warning, Sebastian could feel his young master's lip on his. Ciel blushed hard as he kissed Sebastian. The two of them didn't break the kiss, they rather enjoy it.

-8 minutes later-

Ciel hands over the empty plate to Sebastian still blushing after what happened earlier. Sebastian smirked.

"I never know you could fell in love, Sebastian." said Ciel as he leans back to his chair.

"It's my first time to be able to felt something called love."

"I fell in love with you for a long time and you didn't know anything."

"Actually young master, I'm always there when you cry at night." Ciel's eye widened and his face is completely red.

"Y-YOU KNEW?!" Sebastian chuckled.

"Of course, you're voice are beautiful too, almost made me cry." Ciel is now completely embarrassed, his face turns very red.

"Y-you knew and you said nothing…."

"I was actually going to give you the cake on your birthday but since you've been crying a lot lately, I can't make you wait any longer." Sebastian said as he cupped the boy's cheek. Ciel turns his face away, hiding his very red face. Suddenly, Sebastian was already kissing him again. It was a very happy moment for both of them.

**I can't write yaoi fanfic so… that's it! NO more! I was going to make it more romantic but I don't know how so… that is how it turned out. I'm sorry if they doesn't seem like their self bcs I'm totally confused how to make it like their self, so please review!**


End file.
